


In Session

by usuallyClueless



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usuallyClueless/pseuds/usuallyClueless
Summary: Sasha stopped watching Disney movies and went to therapy.





	In Session

**Author's Note:**

> @wwe-charlie was super kind and let me borrow this kickass observation from the events of Elimination Chamber: "sasha jumping down to check on bayley instead of kicking mandy off the pod was the epitome of her saying "you're way more important than those damn belts". This story is about Sasha's journey to get to that place, and without @wwe-charlie's amazing perspective, I would have never been inspired to write this. 
> 
> Flashbacks will be in italics. Thanks for reading!

Glancing at her watch, she confirms it’s almost time for the most frustrating and yet most rewarding part of her week, and after what she observed last Sunday night, today is finally going to be the day it happens or all the hard work over the past year is going to come up agonizingly short. 

Taking a deep breath to prepare herself for whatever the next hour will bring, Dr. Madeline Sand opens her office door to find her patient waiting there just like she has been every Friday for the past year. 

“Hi Sasha, come on in.” 

**********************************************************

_Grabbing her bag to head home, she is glad that another long day is in the books. She did good today, she thinks...she hopes. It’s been harder to convince herself of that lately with her latest failure still lingering in the back of her mind._

_Dr. Shelby had warned her, cautioned her that it was a hopeless case, but she had ignored him and foolishly believed that she could succeed where he failed. As soon as she took on Bayley and Sasha as patients, she could see that their relationship was breaking under the tension of two people being so in love with each other and yet believing that the other would never return that love._

_Dr. Sand saw right through Sasha’s Boss act to find that Sasha continued to sabotage Bayley’s opportunities in a misguided attempt to always keep herself in Bayley’s orbit, and Dr. Sand knew that Bayley’s violent outburst on RAW was the result of Bayley no longer being able to reconcile being so in love with someone, having to keep that love hidden under the guise of friendship, and perceiving Sasha’s actions as a rejection of that unspoken love. Dr. Sand knew all of this, and yet she still failed them. She could not get them to stop circling over the same territory and move to a healthier place in their relationship. Frustrated with Bayley and Sasha’s lack of progress, the WWE canceled their remaining sessions, deciding to separate them permanently if there was another incident between them. In the end, she made a bad situation worse._

_Still replaying her failure through her head, still trying to think of the magic words she could have used to help Bayley and Sasha work through their issues, Dr. Sand fails to notice the purple haired woman standing by her car._

_“What’s up Doc?”_

_Startled by the surprise greeting, Dr. Sand drops her bag in shock causing the contents to spill out everywhere, some flying in Sasha’s vicinity._

_Laughing at Dr. Sand, Sasha can’t help but remark, “Wow, I guess Dr. Shelby is not the only doctor that Bayley and I can make throw things at us. See therapy has already made us achieve a common goal. Progress.” Sasha smirks before taking off her Boss sunglasses._

_Recovering from the surprise greeting, Dr. Sand quickly grabs up all of her belongings, and before she can stop herself, she takes a moment to read Sasha’s body language, which really should no longer be a concern of hers. Despite Sasha’s smirk, the rest of her body remains tense. Ready to bolt if this conversation takes even the slightest deviation from how Sasha wants it to go. This does not surprise Dr. Sand as it was clear that Sasha was super uncomfortable every moment she was in counseling._

_Treading carefully, Dr. Sand replies, “Sasha, not that I’m not happy to see you again, but did the WWE not inform you that they had canceled any future counseling sessions?”_

_At this Sasha looks down at her feet before taking a deep breath to center herself. She doesn’t want to be here. She doesn’t want to ask Dr. Sand for help. It goes against everything she did to make herself into the Boss, and the Boss is the reason she has thrived in NXT and the WWE. Who is Sasha Banks if not the Boss? When she had gotten the news that she was free from the hell that was friendship therapy, she was incredibly thrilled. She hates talking about her feelings and having to evade all the landmines that existed in her relationship with Bayley twice a week, no thanks. Her elation of being free from therapy only lasted a moment when Kurt informed her that the next incident would result in either an immediate trade to Smackdown or the most likely case of one of them being fired. Losing her place in WWE would be upsetting, but she knows she can be the Boss anywhere...she just can’t be with Bayley anywhere. There is an inexplicable tightening in her chest that accompanies that thought and that is why she is here. About to do something she never wanted to do._

_With that in mind, Sasha swallows her pride and replies, “Yeah, they told us... And they also told us that the next incident that happens between us, one of us is either getting fired or moved to another show permanently.”_

_Sasha pauses for a second. She wants to say that she needs help because she doesn’t want to be apart from Bayley, that she wants to stop sabotaging Bayley’s chances because she doesn’t know of a healthy way to deal with her feelings, and that she is hopelessly in love with her ex best friend._

_Sasha wants to say all of this, but the words catch in her throat and all she can say is, “Without your help, we both know there will be another incident and the WWE will probably change their mind and fire both of us. Will you help me? If not for me, will you do it for Bayley. She’s too good of a person to be dragged down by me.”_

**********************************************************

Upon hearing Dr. Sand call out her name, Sasha strolls into the office like the Boss that she is with her newly won Women’s Tag Team Championship Title slung across her shoulder. She has taken her title everywhere since she won it, unable to part with it for even a second. And why would she. For her, it represents all the progress she has made this past year and serves as a reminder to the whole world that she is still the Boss. All the work she put in the gym, the ring, and in this office finally paying off in a major way. It’s been a long time coming, and it feels so good. 

Nothing could bring her down … except this nagging thought she has had all week. Sasha doesn’t remember ever feeling this good after winning the NXT Women’s Championship or the Raw Women’s Championship. Winning the Raw Women’s Championship proved to the entire WWE that she was the best wrestler in the company. And yet, here she is feeling the best she’s ever felt all because she won the Women’s Tag Team Titles with Bayley. 

Sasha quickly pushes the thought away and tries to forget how it makes her slightly uneasy. She doesn’t want to give Dr. Sand anything to dig at because after thinking about it all week, Sasha finally decided it was time to end her counseling sessions. She proved she could work together with Bayley and there have been no incidents between them since last year. Hell, they are the tag team champions. How much more closer could they get? _A lot closer_ goes unsaid.

To Sasha, making peace with her feelings for Bayley felt like her final step on her journey with Dr. Sand. So what if one of Bayley’s hugs still turns her into mush? So what if any time Bayley protects her, Sasha feels like her heart might burst? So what if she is still hopelessly in love with her best friend, her tag partner, a woman she doesn’t deserve? She can deal with it. She has to deal with it. After all the things she has done to Bayley in NXT and on RAW, Sasha knows Bayley could never love her as more than a friend, and Sasha doesn’t blame her at all. Bayley deserves the best. And the best is someone who doesn’t have as much blood on their hands as Sasha does. It’s taken her months of counseling with Dr. Sand, but Sasha is finally at peace with that. Sasha is going to be the best friend, best tag partner that Bayley could ever hope for. When the time comes that Bayley meets that perfect person that she deserves, Sasha may die a thousand deaths internally, but she’s going to smile on the outside and wish them all the best because that is what Bayley deserves. Some Boss she is….

Watching Sasha go from the cocky, arrogant Boss to a woman ready to suffer in silence in just a matter of seconds confirms to Dr. Sand that today is the last day she has to help Sasha. Dr. Sand knows Sasha sees what she has with Bayley now as the plateau of their relationship. Tag team champs. Best Friends. Nothing more, nothing less. Sasha believes she doesn’t need counseling anymore.... And Dr. Sand agrees with Sasha. Sasha doesn’t need her help anymore. Not for the reasons that Sasha believes, but Sasha made a breakthrough all on her own last Sunday night. Dr. Sand just needs to help Sasha see it and she has one last session to do it.


End file.
